


Playing a Part

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case reminds Watson of a line from a play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #22: _We can't have a challenge without a little Shakespeare. Use a quote, a reference, or the man himself - it's all up to you._

The case of Neville St. Clair remained upon my mind for days afterward and brought to memory the line "all the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players" but I could not remember where it came from.

When I mentioned it to Holmes, he recognized it immediately. "Shakespeare," he said, nodding.

I was intrigued by his rapid recollection. "Why do you know Shakespeare when other literary names are all but unknown to you?"

"The theater, Watson, the theater. If you wish to learn better skill with disguises, you watch actors ply their trade."

It neatly explained how Holmes had suspected that washing Boone's face would reveal him to be St. Clair in disguise. "Do you think there are other beggars using the same tricks?"

"It is quite possible. But as their wives have not come to me for help, it is no concern of ours."

**Author's Note:**

> The case of Neville St. Clair is [The Man with the Twisted Lip](http://www.ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/twis.htm).  
> The line Watson recalls is from _As You Like It_ , Act 2, Scene 7.


End file.
